


Money

by readysetstarker



Series: Starker Drabbles [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Peter will never admit the truth, instead choosing to swallow it down with every deposit into his bank account and every encounter with Tony. The man uses him for pleasure, to have a pretty little thing to fuck in exchange for what amounts to pocket change for a billionaire. Their relationship is purely transactional.And Peter is okay with that. He swears.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607977
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Money

**Author's Note:**

> i could write maybe 60k of this, but a practice drabble will have to do for now. 
> 
> hate is gonna be used to fuel my love for this ship to produce more content. i guess this time, you're more than welcome to leave it. ;)

_It’s all about the money_ , Peter reminds himself. _That’s the only reason you’re with him._

His heart hurts as he reminds himself of the simple fact, the muscles of his thighs burning with each lift and drop of his hips. Tony’s cock spears him open, fills him up, and nails dig into the plump meat of his ass. He throws his head back on a moan when it drags inside of him in just the right spot. 

Peter will never admit the truth, instead choosing to swallow it down with every deposit into his bank account and every encounter with Tony. The man uses him for pleasure, to have a pretty little thing to fuck in exchange for what amounts to pocket change for a billionaire. Their relationship is purely transactional. 

And Peter is okay with that. He swears.

But that doesn’t stop the way his chest aches when they’re together. He focuses instead on the way Tony plants his feet in the mattress to fuck up into him, and Peter all but screams.

“Fuck, I love you so much!”

Both men freeze. Tony’s hips drop back to the bed, eyes wide and hands holding Peter so tightly his knuckles burn white. Peter’s chest is heaving, he’s flushed red, and the tip of Tony’s cock is still nestled within him.

Peter’s mouth turns dry.

“What,” he starts, watching panic flit across Tony’s face, “what did you just say?”


End file.
